Vakoria
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: CJ's first attempt at writing. It's a story that takes place in a small and isolated, yet busy and fascinating, Pokémon region called Vakoria. WRITTEN AND REPOSTED WITH PERMISSION!
1. Chapter 1

**Original A/N: Vakoria is my made-up Pokémon region: for more information, and bios of my characters, please visit my profile.**

**My A/N: That's KingsIndian's profile. He let me repost this onto my profile. Hope you guys like it!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

_Yawn_.

I finally coerced myself out of bed, having already hit the 'Snooze' button on my alarm clock nine times previously in the morning. Normally, this would have made me late for work, but I had no intentions of calling in today. I had had a rough night, since a Category 3 hurricane had torn through my home region of Vakoria the previous night, sending a rogue maple branch straight through the roof of my already cold and draughty log cabin. I had built it myself two years previously, since I could not afford a 'proper' house when the time came for me to move out of my parents' home. Perhaps renting a home would have been a better plan, though, since my makeshift home was beginning to fall apart.

As I glanced at the hole that the branch had I couldn't help but notice that dazzling brightness of the sunlight beaming through, causing the wooden floor to glow a brilliant white. However, with such a long day ahead of me, I had little time to enjoy the weather, so I swiftly set about sweeping away the broken splinters, shattered roof tiles and other debris that was strewn across the floor. While I worked at this, I let my faithful servant out to prepare some breakfast for me.

"Go, Blazarida!" One of my Poké Balls began to discharge a luminous, white mist, which soon assumed the form of a small, crimson bat-like Pokémon with flickering orange eyes and a long, black crescent-shape tail, tipped with a bright orange flame like a lantern. Normally, Blazaridas are aggressive in the wild, but this one had established a very special bond with me: he was the first Pokémon I had ever caught, so we had been though a lot together in the five years we'd known each other for. He was also very obedient, and this - along with his ability to do various things that humans are incapable of doing - made him an ideal servant.

I pointed him towards a small, open cupboard in a darkened corner of the room. "Two slices of toast with blueberry jam, please!" I ordered. He immediately fluttered over to the cupboard and removed two slices of brown bread using his thin, sheet-like wings. I was amazed that they would carry any weight at all...but this feat was quite literally outweighed by what my Blazarida did next. With seemingly no regard whatsoever for the laws of physics, he lifted a small, plastic yellow box containing butter and a cylindrical glass jar of blueberry jam using his wings alone! I'd seen this at least a thousand times before, but the strength of his frail-looking wings never ceased to fascinate me: in fact, I was so taken in by him that he was distracting me from my work!

After about a minute of hard work, my floor was once again immaculate; there was no longer any evidence that anything untoward had happened in the middle of the night. A few moments later, I heard the soft squeak of "Za-za!" that indicated that my breakfast was ready. As usual, the butter and jam had been spread very messily over the toast - but as a Flying type with no arms, Blazarida couldn't do everything well, could he? In addition, I got the impression that he had overdone my toast, which, using his flame, he had almost burnt to a cinder. Nevertheless, I sat down and began to crunch my way though my burnt breakfast, which bore a greater resemblance to buttered coal than to toast.

When I had eaten about half a slice of toast, my meal was rudely interrupted by a loud, clattering knock on the door. "Come in..." I sighed; now was not an ideal time to be receiving visitors. In spite of my unfortunate circumstances, the door creaked open, revealing a tall, slender figure with flowing hair that glittered gold in the bright sunlight. However, it was her face that really captured my attention, with her sparkling, azure-blue eyes and broad, charming smile. I breathed a sigh of relief: I had been expecting the postman!

"Hi, Iggy!" Her sweet, angelic voice resonated through the room.

"Oh, hi there, Rux; you gave me a shock then!"

"Awwww!" She strode across the room and embraced me in her arms (I was too embarrassed to tell her, but my heart melted whenever she did this). Suddenly, though, she gasped: "What happened to your roof, sweetie?"

"Oh...a branch just flew through the roof. I've cleared it away now, but still, I had a very rough night," I explained.

"Awww, I'm so sorry!" She hugged me even tighter; being strangled had never been so much fun! "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please! What do you have?"

"Just water, I'm afraid!" She reached into her backpack and produced a two litre bottle, half-filled with sparkling spring water. She also took out a small plastic cup, which she filled with some of this water.

"Thanks, Rux; that's just what I needed!" I sipped the water slowly, which gave me a relaxing 'fizzing' sensation on my tongue.

"You're welcome, Iggy. It's a very nice day, Isn't it?"

"Yes, it's a beautiful day. It's just a shame I need to stay at home and repair the damage that my stupid branch caused!"

"Nah, that can wait. I'll tell you what: why don't you take a walk in the park with me today?"

"Yeah - I think that will make me feel much better! Thank you." I was so excited that I accidentally spilled the rest of my water.

"You're welcome. Don't worry about the water; it'll dry up."

"Shall we set off now, then?"

"Yeah - why not?" I got out of my chair and slipped on my old, worn leather boots. Ruxandra opened the door, and we set off together, down the road and into the morning sun.

* * *

**Original A/N: Well, I hope you liked my first attempt in ages at writing! Whatever you thought of it, though, please review: comments and constructive criticisms will be welcome. Also, I've given this a 'T' rating because of some later events in the story...****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Lemon alert! Also, I decided to up the rating because I'm paranoid.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

We ambled down the weathered, crazy-paving footpath that led from the cabin to my driveway, and I climbed into my car. It was only a year old, but it looked ancient: like most of my other possessions, I had constructed it myself out of wood. For the roof, I had used an old, up-turned boat, with window holes cut in the hull; the sides and chassis had been shaped out of spare sheets of timber. Unfortunately, I had been unable to design and build a working engine out of wood, meaning that Ruxy had to push-start it.

"U-UGH!" she heaved. "Why don't you get a proper car, Iggy?"

"Because I love this one. It'd be a waste to get rid of it, after all that hard work!" I explained. _Also, that sound she makes when starting it is sexy...!_

Ruxy hopped into the car, which rolled off down the road. After a fairly taxing, tortuous half-hour of driving through the mountains - including five more of Ruxy's push-starts - we arrived at the park, which lay on the outskirts of the city of Jakatoa. It was by far the largest park in the region, or any other nearby ones, for that matter. Nestled between the towering, snow-crested peaks of two dormant volcanoes, the park was best known for its spectacular cascading fountain display, which showered down the foothills of the Vakoria Mountains for almost a mile. Incorproated into the display were over one hundred intricate, life-like figures of Pok mon found in the region, painstakingly carved out of marble. I felt it was the jewel of Vakoria's crown - and a perfect place to take a romantic walk with Ruxy.

"I love these fountains. I've seen them hundreds of times before, but they always amaze me. I love the calming sound that they make, and the way in which they spray my face lightly."

"I love them too. My favourite part is the statues. They've been made so beautifully!"

We sat down on a bench, which had clearly seen better days. It was old, spinterered and worn out; in fact, it resembled something I might have made a few years ago. By contrast, the statue of a Goldeen that we were facing was immaculate and beautifully maintained. As Ruxy admired the Goldeen's fins gleaming in the morning sunshine, I reached into my backback, and removed two small, brown bottles , one of which I passed to Ruxy.

"Tequila!" I announced. "Made my the family business back in Mexico. It's wonderful; you should try it."

"Of course! I love tequila. We have vodka in my home land, but it just doesn't taste as good in my opinion. I suppose I'm just too used to it."

"Same here, really. I like vodka; I have it all the time, but you can't beat a bit of tequila!" I watched Ruxy removing the cap of her bottle and carefully pouring a few drops of tequila into it. "No, Ruxy; this is how you do it!"

"Do you know of anywhere quiet? There's something important I need to ask you about."

"Yes, I do, actually. There's a small, overgrown pond somewhere at the bottom of these stairs. Nobody ever goes there; they're all too interested in the fountains."

"Perfect! Let's go, then."

We carefully negotiated our way down a steep, winding, narrow flight of stairs enclosed behind one of the fountains. It brought us towards a fairly claustrophobic clearing, about the size of my log cabin. As promised, it contained a pond, but this had become so infested with algae, bladderwort and cattails that it had become almost impossible to determine the border between the grass and the pond. Fortunately, we sat down on dry land, so I could ask my important question. I brought my head towards Ruxy's ear, and whispered as quietly as I could:

"Ruxandra, do you want to have sex?"

She seemed shocked, as she gave out a high yelp of excitement, and exclaimed in a slurred voice, "Of course I do! Why didn't you ask me earlier?" _Great! the tequila had done its job beautifully._

"Well, I was just worried that my body would freak you out."

"Aww...don't worry about that. In fact, I'd love to see it! I'm sure it's very sexy."

"That's the point. I thought it'd be too sexy for you! Here it is..." I gradually removed my clothes, exposing myself. Ruxy's piercing, hawk-like eyes beamed at me in delight; in fact, she was so was so beguiled by my heavy, muscular appearance that she almost lost her balance and fell into the pond. Fortunately, I was able to rescue her just in time, so she could begin stripping down too. _She looks so much sexier when she isn't wearing anything..._

"Wow...hot...so, which position would you like?" I stared directly into Ruxy's beautiful sapphire-blue eyes...but, instead of receiving an answer, my question was met with a tearful glance.

"What's wrong, sweety?" I asked softly. "Don't you want to have sex after all?"

"It's n-not that...I-I'd love to. It's just that I h-have a little H-Home Economics project that I n-needed to finish for tomorrow, and I've b-barely started!"  
"That's cooking and stuff, isn't it? I expect you'll get an A for that; it feels so hot when you're here!"

She giggled. "Thanks, I kn-now. I do need to get this d-done, though. Would you like to c-come to the l-library with me and help me f-finish it off?"

"Ermmm...I'd love to...but...I'm useless at that sort of stuff: I'm a carpenter and builder, not a cook or a cleaner. Besides, I don't want you to get distracted by my sexy body." I felt uneasy all of a sudden. I had been staring into space as I said this; what if Ruxy noticed that I had broken our eye contact?

"Oh...f-fair enough, then. I should be d-done by the evening, so would you l-like to meet me then at Luigi Rossini's P-pizzeria?"

"Yeah, sure. Until then, I guess I'll just sit here and cry..." I began to fake crying.

"Awww...p-please don't be like that!" Ruxy knelt down, wrapped her arms around me slowly and hugged me as tightly as she could. I loved the way in which her boobs rubbed against my chest as she did this...they felt so soft! I couldn't help but to 'hug' her further down, if you know what I mean..._Wow...it was always such an exhilarating experience when I did this!_

"Thanks...you're making me feel much better." I stopped pretending to cry.

"Me too, Iggy...I feel brilliant inside, for some reason...especially down here!" She moved her hand towards her lower abdomen; I withdrew quickly before she found out that I had debauched her, although I suspected that she already knew what I had done.

"I'm glad you do. Oh, well - we'll see each other again this evening. Anyway, goodbye - I love you!"

"Bye, Iggy! I love you too." Determined not to waste any more time, Ruxy immediately shot off back up the staircase...forgetting to put her clothes back on before doing so. I was left torn between telling her and letting her run off into the distance: on the one hand, I didn't want her to be embarrassed when people saw her, but on the other, I didn't want to waste any more of her time. Besides, she looked much sexier like this anyway...it was such a difficult decision! I racked my brains for a few seconds in a vain attempt to reach a decision...but she had run out of sight anyway by this point. Not knowing what to do next, I re-dressed myself; I had had an urge to put Ruxandra's clothes on, but I didn't want her to catch me doing this. As it turned out, my fears were not realized, as five minutes later, there was still no sign of her, although I had heard a few penetrating screams, presumably from other tourists who didn't have the same appreciation for her body as I did. Satisfied that she was not going to return for some time, I ambled towards the trees at the edge of the clearing, which concealed the real reason why I had stayed behind...

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully, the third chapter will be up soon. Also, I might sprite some of the characters, or draw a map of Vakoria, if you want me to.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I hauled my heavy, muscular body between two of the towering Norwegian spruce trees that bordered the clearing, the intense, broad daylight immediately gave way to the pitch black of a dense forest cluster. I struggled to detect even the slightest vestige of the midday sun, which could have blinded me a minute previously; now, its rays were unable to penetrate the blanket cast over me by the ancient, gnarled trees. I stepped forward gingerly in order to negotiate my way through this dim, murky cluster of vegetation; although I had passed through here many times before, it always took a few minutes for my eyes to become fully accustomed to the gloomy surroundings.

Confident that my path ahead was clear, I swung my leg forwards, only to strike a freshly fallen log. This sent the rest of my body hurtling forwards, finally planting itself head-first into a pool of damp, muddy sludge.

"Ow! Help!" I screamed. Unfortunately, nobody heard my calls...or, more probably, they ignored my cries for assistance, as they wouldn't dare risk losing their way in the woods, or worse...

Eventually, I used my arms to heave my head free, and began to clean the worst of the mud from my face. I also removed my sunglasses, as they would be of no use to me here; unfortunately, as I wiped them clean, I discovered that both lenses had been fractured when I fell. I shed a tear; they had meant more to me than merely a means to look like a rock star and attract girls in the process. I had purchased them as a souvenir while on holiday in Mallorca three years ago, which had been the greatest week of my life so far. Wearing them brought back happy memories of the hours I had spent bathing, the many tequilas I had drunk in the bar, the girls I had got to know...I wouldn't have exchanged that experience for anything. Today, however, it felt like a distant dream, many worlds away from the seclusion and torment that I had suffered in the forest.

Finally, a ray of dim, blue light illuminated my exit. I strode towards it, leaving behind the dingy woodlands that had already claimed one of my most treasured possessions, and instead finding myself in a quiet, peaceful cavern that had been carved into a rock face after many centuries of erosion by a nearby stream, which trickled right past my feet. At the centre of this cavern was a geodesic, almost unearthly structure about the size of my house, which resembled a sphere constructed out of sixty panels of diamond. It shone a dazzling, tinted shade of Majorelle blue, illuminated by many tiny, flickering specks scattered evenly across the roof of the cavern. Seemingly aware of my presence, one of the panels shattered before my eyes, briefly disturbing the tranquility of the scene as they splashed into the river, creating many thousands of ripples on the surface in the process. This provided me with a passage into the dome, although, before I could enter, I somehow had to traverse the stream. I was unable to wade through, as the stream played host to many schools of Carvahnas, several of whom surfaced just as the rippling began to dissipate.

"Hey, Mudface!" one of them sneered in their language. I simply ignored this snide remark; they have an habit of chastising and heckling anyone who passes by. In order to allow me across the stream, I would have to sacrifice something to them. Sometimes it was my lunch, other times it was some money, but today, I would reveal one of my secrets to the world.

"Come on, what are you giving us today? We're waiting!"

"I'm going to tell you a secret."

"Oooh, a secret...sounds fun. Does Dirtyhead still wet the bed?"

"No, you fools! I stopped doing that five years ago." I knelt down beside the stream, whispering as quietly as would be audible, "I'm here to cheat on my girlfriend."

"Tsk tsk. You may enter, naughty boy!"

At that point, the calmness and serenity of the water slowly cascading its way across the cave was interrupted by the characteristic hissing and whirring of industrial machinery, accompanied by a series of weathered, weed-ridden blocks of limestone forcing themselves up from the depths and through the surface of the water, one by one. After half a minute or so, the mechanical humming ceased abruptly as the final stepping stone clicked into place, creating a clear passage to my destination. Not wanting to cause any further damage to myself or any more of my treasured property, I stepped from stone to stone apprehensively, with the utmost care and precision. Fortunately, this time I was able to do so without incident, and enter the dome safely.

On entering, I was immediately dazzled by a blinding blue light that illuminated the entire room, and therefore almost failed to notice the presence of its owner.

"Hi, Iggy! Oh...what's happened to you here...look at the state of you!" she exclaimed, in her distinctive soft, slightly Scottish accent. She was a fairly tall young woman, around the same age as Ruxy, although she looked several years younger. Her skin was unusually pale, and as soft and smooth as silk, while her long, yet perfectly straight blonde hair streamed down her neck and over her shoulders, reminiscent of the mane of a palomino. Her beautiful green eyes shone and twinkled like the many facets of brilliant-cut emeralds, while her lips glimmered in a captivating, lustred ruby red.

"Hey, Crystal. I tripped up on a log and planted my face in the mud."

"You're always doing that, silly!" She giggled lightly under her breath. "Come in here - I'll sort you out."

Crystal walked me over to a large, metallic pod, reminiscent of an alien spaceship from one of the many sci-fi films I liked to watch. Initially, I had assumed that this her shower; however, it was in fact a far more sophisticated contraption, as Crystal demonstrated after she had ensured that the heavy, iron-clad door was firmly bolted shut.

"I need a bath!" she shouted. Immediately, all of the objects in the room vanished into thin air; a few seconds later, everything I would need suddenly materialised in the middle of the room. The main feature was an immaculate pearl bathtub filled with steaming hot water; additionally, I was provided with luxuries such as a smooth, silky towel, a seemingly unlimited supply of bubble bath and shampoo, and even a squeaky toy Psyduck. I never grew too old for those!

"Nice one, Crystal! I haven't had a bath in years. It's kinda difficult to make a good bath out of wood, though..."

"Oh, you are silly! Then again, I was ridiculed when I tried to make a shower out of glass..."

"Actually, I tried to make one of those out of wood, but-"

Suddenly, what felt like a ton of bricks came crashing down onto my head, causing me to lose my balance and smash my head against the side of the bathtub. A few seconds later, I realised that this was the fist of a livid, infuriated Crystal.

"Seriously, Iggy, you need to drop this wood crap! It's getting very annoying," she roared.

"B-but...my carving!" I felt very offended by her reaction; I'd been working with wood for my entire life. "It's my pride and joy...after you, of course..."

"Yeah, I know. There's no need to be obsessed with it, though!"

"But you're obsessed with glass! You even made a hammer out of it, remember?"

"I STOPPED THAT, because I realised how retarded it was!" She was becoming very angry with me now; her face had gone ruby-red with sheer rage. "In fact, if you don't stop right now, I won't have sex with you!"

"Fine, then." A tear began to trickle down my cheek as a began to ponder. Yes, she was one of the most beautiful young ladies I had ever met, and yes, cheating on Ruxy with her was always immensely enjoyable, but carving objects out of my wood was my passion, and in irreplaceable part of my life, which she was expecting me to give up. Was she worth it?

After a brief moment's consideration, I decided she was; how could I possibly pass up someone like this? "Fine...I'm giving up carving," I lied unconvincingly. Miraculously, she seemed to believe me.

"That's good to hear. I'm sorry I was so harsh to you: I was getting rankled, and I hope you'll forgive me. Now, you'd best get in the bath before it gets too cold!"

"Oh, yeah, I'd completely forgotten about that!" I quickly removed my clothes and lowered myself into the still steaming hot bath, brimming with pearly white bubbles. Aah...I always relished this experience every time! It always reminded me of bathing in the geysers at San Pedro de Atacama in Chile four years ago...and, of course, of the attractive girls I met while I was there. As I sat back and relaxed, Crystal ran her soft, silky hands all over my body, cleaning every speck of dirt of it using her most luxurious, high-quality natural soap. I was having the time of my life...my God, I felt spoilt!

After this arousing, stimulating massage had gone on for half an hour, Crystal decided I was clean enough to come out. My body was spotless: it was now impossible to tell that I had faceplanted in the middle of a wood less than an hour before! After Crystal treated me to her finest wool towel, I knew it was time to do what I had originally come here to do.

"Wanna mess around, Crystal ;) ?" I winked.

"Of course! You look so sexy like this, Iggy..." Crystal's eyes shone at me like two brilliant, glittering diamonds; she couldn't help but stare as my body as she removed her clothes. I felt a tingling sensation in my body as she removed her bra...they were huge!

"So do you, Crystal..." I slowly walked towards her, shuddering with every step due to sheer excitement. When I finally reached her, I wrapped my arms around her waist as tightly as I could, and squeezed her soft, sleek body against my own. In an absent-minded moment, I said soothingly, "Wow...this is just like hugging a tree..."

Crystal immediately punched me right between my eyes and wriggled free of my grip. "YOU DUMBASS! I SAID YOU WERE TO DROP THIS IDIOTIC OBSESSION WITH ALL THINGS WOODEN! NOW, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. YOU'RE NOT COMING BACK FOR THREE DAYS!" I was shocked and dejected, but I could see that she was so aggravated that there would be no point in arguing back at her. I hastily grabbed my clothes and stormed out of the house, trying desperately to hold back my tears and very nearly slipping into the moat as I crossed the limestone blocks. When I reached the river bank, I cried my heart out and allowed my tears to flood into the river as I slipped my clothes back on. This, of course, elicited an unsympathetic response from the first Carvahna to appear.

"Aww...poor ickle Iggy is crying like a baby!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" I begged. "I'm really not in the mood for this, OK?"

"You're not in the mood...what a shame, what a shame!"

"THAT IS IT!" I screamed as I put my shirt on, fastening only one of the buttons. "TAKE THIS, BASTARDS!" I hurled a heavy rock at the offending Carvanha and quickly abandoned the forest, since it contained nothing of any worth to me. As the sky began to turn from blue to red at the end of a long day, I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to be meeting Ruxy at Pippi's Pizzeria in ten minutes. This raised my spirits significantly; at last, someone who cared about me!

I strolled back through the park, into the setting sun.


End file.
